


It all started with Cooper

by Silvernightwalker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders Fandom
Genre: Dogs Everywhere, First Kisses, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Human AU, Logan is confused, M/M, Remy is here too, Roman is head over heels, Romantic Fluff, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Slow Burn, Virgil is too darn cute, bit of angst, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvernightwalker/pseuds/Silvernightwalker
Summary: Patton works in a animal shelter when he meets the Sanders Brothers, Roman and Logan. They adopt a dog and even though Roman takes very good care of him, he doesn’t really know what to do. So Patton helps him and something happens between him and Logan. Logan ends up confused and pushes him away, which makes Patton very emotional and totally in love. Roman wants to help, but doesn’t know how. Until he gets a certain phone call from a certain person, who’s just as desperate to help. Things don’t go as planned and love blossoms between them. In the mean time Logan tries to sort out his feelings and Patton is just hugging dogs for dear life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton meets the Sanders Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the chaos begin!  
> Also English is not my own language, so please be kind and don't forget to enjoy!

He was walking around with a smile on his face, greeting strangers who looked confused at him. What would you do if an almost hopping stranger greets you like the world is a beautiful miracle? Patton Rogers was used to it. He was "the biggest smiling poofball" like Virgil Reece, his best friend, called him. He giggled by the memory of the first time he heard Virgil say it.  
  
It was a few years ago, when Patton was working. Virgil came there to pick him up, because his car broke down and he had to get back home. He saw Patton playing with a white, fluffy dog and saw him smiling so bright, that he almost put on his sunglasses. Patton saw him and waved to come over. Virgil sighed and walked towards the man and the dog. _'_

 _Virgil look!! He's so fluffy and cute and I wanna have him!'_.

Virgil was quiet for a moment and then said: _'let's just go home you smiling poofball'_.

Patton stared at him for a moment and then yelled: 'AWWW VIRGE THAT'S SO SWEET!!'.

Virgil did a step back, putting a hand on his ear. _‘What the hell Pat. Warn a man’_. Patton looked apologetic and giggled.  
Ever since that day, Patton was "the floofball" and Virgil...well sometimes he was "Virge", then he was "Vee" and sometimes even "misunderstood shadowling". Virgil never admit it, but Patton knew he loved that one the most.

Patton's work gave him a lot of happy memories, but also sad ones. He's been working in a animal shelter that takes care of abandoned dogs, cats, rodents and even reptiles for more than seven years now. He mostly worked with the dogs, because he loved them with every part of his heart and he was allergic to cats. Plus, he got to train dogs who were aggressive or misbehaving and seeing them grow in the process of socializing was something he could never get tired of.   
  
Patton got roughly interrupted of his thought when he bumped into the entrance door of his work. Some worried voices were heard and two startled men watched him. One of them eventually opened the door for him, to help him up.

_'My lord of all hairbrushes, are you alright? That was a huge blow!'._

Patton looked a bit dazed and saw two, beautiful, brown eyes looking worried at him. He nodded when he realized the person asked him a question and put his usual bright smile one. _'I am actually. Just thinking of some good old memories!'._

The man in front of him smiled a bit, but concern was still visible in his eyes. As soon as he stood up, he noticed the strangers height.  
He was tall, with broad shoulders and dark, brown hair that was a bit long in his neck.

There wasn’t much time to say something, because the second stranger walked over. And sweet sugar biscuits, he was...everything Patton ever dreamed off. Tall, just like the first one, but piercing blue eyes instead of brown, a beautiful pale skin and glasses. Dark, almost black hair and beautiful lips. He was wearing a black coat and looked very composed unlike his brother, who wore a dark red bomber jacket and looked like a model. Although Logan could be one too. Patton almost fainted. What was happening? Is this what they call "love at first sight?".

 _'_ _Roman, please let the man inside and focus again. I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible. Don't make me change my mind'._

Pattons throat got dry upon hearing this and he tried to swallow. His voice was deep, dark and mysterious. Almost...cold. Extremely sexy.  
The man, Roman apparently, turned around.  _'Don't you dare Lo! I've waited for this day my entire life!'._

Lo? Was that his full name? Patton looked from Roman to the other.

Suddenly a voice called his name. _'Patton! Are you oke? I heard you walked against the door! Again!'_.

He turned around and saw Valerie, his colleague and head of the cat department, standing in the doorway. He smiled.  
_'Yeah, sorry about that. How is Lorely doing?'_.  
Valerie smiled. _'That's the only thing you worry about right now?'_.

Lorely was a stray cat, that was found in a forest close by, abused and wounded. When she was brought in, nobody was allowed to touch her. She'd hiss and scratch you to death if you would. Patton tried to win her over, but he was too allergic to all the cats, except for the Sphynx cat. Or as Virgil called them: **"unashamed naked tigers".**  
In the end, Valerie took a chance and became friends with her, but not without scratch and bite wounds. Now she trusted a few more, but she was still very shy. She healed fast and now really looked like a cat again.  
_'She's doing fine, Pat. I just fed her'_.

Patton looked happy with that answer and then she asked the two men: _'can I maybe help you?'._  
  
Before anybody knew what was happening, the Roman guy started to bounce like a ball and screamed: _'I'M GETTING A DOG CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! FINALLY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! I'M GONNA CRY!'._

Patton did a step back, but couldn't hide his laughter upon seeing the dramatic outing. He was almost the same as him!  
The man behind him did an almost graceful facepalm and looked very embarassed.

Valerie laughed warmly and answered: _'well, then you need Patton over there! He's the head of the dogs!'_. After those words she disappeared.

 _'Welcome to our animal shelter. I'm Patton Rogers'_ , Patton said brightly and smiled at the two men. Roman shook his hand again and said: _'Roman Sanders, at your service! And the grumpy cat behind me is Logan, my brother!’._  
  
Logan looked at him with his piercing blue eyes and nodded. 'S _aluations'_.

Patton couldn't control a giggle. What was that word? Who was this intriguing man?  
Logan raised an eyebrow. Why was he laughing? Was he mocking him? Before he could think of anything else, Patton said: _'aren't I supposed to be at your service?'_. Roman laughed: _'you’re absolutely right!'_.

Patton smiled. ' _So you're here to adopt a dog? Did you think of what kind you'd you are looking for?'_.  
Roman immediately started rambling on about beautiful dogs and how they had to be royal.

Patton gave him a confused look and Logan saw he didn't understand. His lips quirked a tiny bit and he slowly said: _'he would like to have a dog that behaves and doesn't smell. Also he shouldn't be loud'_. 

Roman turned around. _‘YOU want that’_ , he said with an eyeroll. Logan gave him a stern look. _‘That’s because I will have him over frequently and I do not appreciate any dirt or chaos in my house’_.

Roman made a face and said: _‘let’s just…see what we can get’._  
Patton smiled. _‘Then follow me gentlemen’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman adopts a dog, Logan isn't sure about what's going on and Patton just has a lot of feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff and all the feelings! Thehe

  
Patton led them to the dogs and was making a list in his head with all the dogs who were a possible choice for the Sanders Brothers.  
His first choice went to the white, fluffy dog named Cooper. A uncomfortable feeling came over him. He was very attached to the dog and the other way around. Cooper was brought back many times, because his fur was hard to keep clean and many owners didn’t have time for it. Cooper absolutely loved rolling in mud and grass, but he was very social and loved to cuddle. He also listened very well to commands like “sit” , ”roll over” and “paw”.  
  
Patton looked at him when they passed by. His dark puppy eyes followed him and he barked happily upon seeing his favorite caretaker.  
Roman gasped delighted and the damage was already done. He looked so fluffy and cute and Roman could already picture himself with this dog.

 _‘_ _This one! Please Lo!’_.

Logan frowned. _‘That looks like a lot of work to clean and brush. Do you really want that? I’m saying now that I do not have any time to occupy myself with that’_.

But his words weren’t heard as Roman kneeled down and started to pet him through the bars. Cooper barked and sniffed his hand. Not short after that he licked his fingers and jumped around. Roman squealed and already adored him before Logan could blink.  
He got up so fast, that Patton worried he would faint. _‘_

 _This one. I don’t need to see any other dogs. This one’_.

His eyes expressed his determination: the decision was made.

  
  
Patton tried to tell them how many times he was brought back and why, but Roman wouldn’t budge. Cooper was his! The fact that Logan wasn’t happy with the dog and was thinking of ways to abort this mission was an understatement. Eventually they took the dog with them and Roman was already making a list for all the things they needed. When all the paperwork was signed they got ready to leave, but not without Patton saying his goodbye and hugging Cooper with all the love he had for the dog. He had done this many times with him when people would adopt him, but he always knew he would come back by having some sort of feeling. 

But this time he didn’t feel it, because Roman was different. Or at least he hoped. He gave a small smile when they walked out and when Logan looked back one last time, he saw Patton wiping away some tears. He frowned. Cooper seemed to like him very much and that feeling was mutual. Patton gave him a card with his name and phone number in case of emergency. Logan walked away and held the card in his hand. He was almost certain he had to hold on to it for his dear life…  
  
A week passed and Patton didn’t hear anything from Cooper. Or better said, the Sanders Brothers. Cooper wasn’t able to call. Patton grinned, imagining a dog calling with a phone. He assumed everything was going great, until his phone rang at the end of his shift. He frowned upon seeing the number. He didn’t recognize it. He picked up.

_‘Hello, Patton Rogers?’._

_‘Patton? Hello, this is Logan Sanders speaking. We met last week, together with my brother Roman. We’re also the ones who took Cooper home’_.

Patton’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the voice. Logan!  
It took him a lot of focus to answer. ‘ _Yes, hello Logan! Of course I know who you are! How can I forget you’._

He said it before thinking and he was met with a silence. _‘I-I mean, you took my favorite dog with you and uh-’,_ his rambling got cut off by a yelling Roman. _‘_

_Patton help us! We need help please. Take this monster back!’._

Patton gasped. What was going on? Was Cooper aggressive? How? Before Logan could say something, Patton already got in his car.

_‘I’ll be right there!’._

  
  
Patton always drove carefully and save, but now he was reckless. Within moments he arrived at the house. Luckily he found the adoption papers and the address. He parked his car and ran to the door. It was already opened and there was Logan, calm and reserved as always. Patton almost bumped into him.

 _‘_ _What’s going on? How is Cooper? Where is he? Is Roman oke?!’_ , he asked and had to take a deep breath from running that hard. Logan sighed. _‘Roman, I told you! You overdid it. Look at him being all stressed and sweaty'_.

Patton gave him a confused look as Logan invited him in, completely calm and collected. He brought him to the living room where Roman sat on the couch with Cooper on top of him. All happy and cuddles.

Patton looked from Roman to Cooper to Logan and back. _‘What is- what-’._  

He jumped a bit when a hand was put on his shoulder. Logan was standing behind him. _‘Do not worry Patton. Everything is well. Roman wanted you to see Cooper again and ask something about brushing his fur’_. He gave Roman a look, who smiled a goofy grin back. _‘But his dramatic attitude kicked in and he pretended to be attacked to make sure you would…take the bait. Apologies for that’,_ Logan finished while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Patton’s shoulders relaxed visibly and he took a deep breath. _‘Thank goodness. I was so scared something happened’_.

Roman got up and smile. _‘I’m very sorry. That was not my intension at all’_.

He invited him on the couch en before Patton knew what was happening, Cooper was all over him and started licking his face, reconizing the familliar scent of his friend. Patton giggled and hugged him like he hadn’t seen him in years.

 _‘I missed you too buddy’,_ he said softly. Roman and Logan smiled at each other.  
After that, Logan brought some drinks and they all sat down.

 _‘So you had a question about his fur?’_ , Patton asked while Cooper laid down on his lap.

Roman nodded. _‘I have no idea what kind of brush I need. I mean, have you seen what these pet stores have?! Thousands and thousands of brushes and combs’_. Patton laughed at the dramatic tone and said: _'are you furr real?'_. Roman giggled and Logan just looked confused at him until the pun hit him. He groaned, but a small smile tugged at his lips, which Patton didn't miss.

They focused again. Roman was right. There were all kinds of brushes and if you had the wrong one, you might damage the coat and even the skin.  
  
_‘Did you already buy anything? I can feel he has a lot of tangles’_.

Roman looked a bit guilty. _‘I have one, but it seemed he really didn’t like it’_.

Patton nodded in understanding. _‘Can you show me?’_.

The man stood up and walked out of the room, to return after a minute with the brush. Patton gasped. _‘No, this one is wrong! This literally pulls out all the hair! It’s for short haired dogs, not for Cooper’_.

Roman looked like he was hit in the stomach en Patton bit his lip. _‘I have an idea. Why don’t we go to the pet store and I’ll explain what brushes you need?’._ Roman seemed to like the idea en he jumped up. _‘Let’s go!’_.

Patton stood up too and they got their stuff before the left the room. Logan turned around hastily and asked: _‘who's taking care of the dog?!’_. They both turned around and answered with a grin: _‘you’_. They left the house laughing, while Logan huffed exasperated. Of course!  
  
It was already dinner time when the two got back, their arms full with bags. Logan eyes almost fell out of his head. _‘How many did you buy?!’._

Roman smiled. _‘Everything we need! Plus a bit more’_. Logan gave Patton a look of desperation, but Patton just smiled and winked.

The man straightened his glasses and shook his head before he took off his tie and rolled up his sleeves. Roman always bought this much for himself like makeup, clothes and shoes and it surprised Logan every single time.

_‘I’m planning on making lasagna. Patton, would you care to join us for dinner? You have been through a lot this day and you are more than welcome to stay’._

Patton didn’t know why, but he started blushing at the sight of Logan taking of his tie and showing his bare arms. Even though he didn’t look very muscled, his arms looked strong and save. He could imagine himself being lifted by him while they were- **stop it Pat. Stop it now!**  
  
Logan saw his expression and got a weird feeling in his stomach. Why was he blushing? Was he staring? At him? Logan didn’t know how to react, because he wasn’t used to these kind of reactions. People always avoided him, because he was cold and reserved. He barely laughed out loud and he always said what he had to say, because he hated to waste his time by having unnecessary conversations with people. I never really enjoyed jokes, mainly because he didn’t get them. Which made people dislike him.

Roman looked between the two and he got a sly smile on his face. A plan was forming in his head. _‘Patton? Would you like to stay? Please?’_ , he asked as innocent as possible. Patton turned around so fast that Roman was afraid he would snap his neck. He looked back at Logan and answered: _‘I uh- y-yeah if I’m not bothering you’_. Logan frowned. _‘Why would you bother us? You have been a help to us ever since you stepped into my house’_.

Patton looked at him a bit confused. _‘I thought this was Roman’s house?’_. Logan snorted. _‘He wishes. His house is a few streets away and many times smaller’_. Roman made some insulted noises. _‘I can’t help it that you get much more paid than me!’_. Now Logan started grinning.

 _‘Where do you guys work?’_ , Patton asked curiously. He didn't know anything about the brothers and it wouldn't hurt to ask if he would have diner with them.

 _‘_ _I work at a theater and Specs over there works as a professor at a university. Don’t ask me which one, I only now how to get there’_.

Patton gave him a admiring look. _‘Amazing! That sounds…so official’_. Logan raised an eyebrow. _‘That’s because it is, Patton’._ After those words he left the living room to make dinner, but not without giving Patton a smile that made his heart race.

He turned around and met Roman’s you-tell-me-or-I’ll-ask-you look. _‘What?’_ , he said with the most innocent face.

Roman rolled his eyes. _‘Oh come on Pat! You like him! It’s as obvious as my obsession for Disney’_. Roman already dropped the formality by calling him Pat. Patton’s eyes got big. _‘What?! No! It’s not that at all! Trust me…wait you have an obsession for Disney?’_. Roman just looked at him and walked to the doors that lead to the garden while Patton giggled. _‘Cooper, come here my royal fluff’_.

Patton laughed. That was typically Roman. He didn’t know the man that well, but what he already knew was his dramatic attitude. And he liked it.  
  
As soon as they were outside, Patton started to demonstrate the brushes they bought. They started brushing Cooper and this time, the dog didn’t mind at all and let the two men do their thing.

When Logan was done with the lasagna and put it in the oven, he went to the living room, to see nobody. He frowned. Where were they? His eyes fell on the opened door and the sound of laughter and as he walked towards the source of it, little clouds of hair fluttered by. He tried to grab as much as he could and started to look for the dog, because that was the only logical explanation Logan could come up with. And yes, there they were, brushing the dog. They were almost as white as Cooper himself and before he knew it he started laughing. Hard. Patton and Roman looked up, startled by the sound.

Logan grabbed his phone and made some pictures to show them why he couldn’t stop his laughter and wiped actual tears from his eyes. Patton couldn’t help but light up when he heard Logan’s laugh. It was beautiful and melodious and so warm. Gone was the cold man who always frowned or looked like he was going to get irritated and snap. His face lit up and Patton fell even more for him.   
  
His smile disappeared by the realization. It made him choke on his own saliva en soon it got mixed up with Coopers hair which made him cough even harder. Roman gave him a worried glance and before they knew what was happening, Logan kneeled in front of him, carefully watching his steps so he wouldn’t hurt Cooper by standing on a paw or his tail, and started wiping away the hair on his face. Patton stopped coughing and his cheeks started to burn.  
Logan didn’t realize what it did and carefully wiped away the hair on his lips with his thumb. This movement made Patton stop breathing and he looked Logan in the eyes. His face was so close and gorgeous and mysterious and goodness! At that moment, Logan looked up and met his gaze. The world around them stopped and they just simply stared at each other. It sounds cliché, but if you would ask them, they’d probably say the same.  
  
In the mean time, Roman was sitting there, his eyebrows almost in his hair. **What. Was. Happening?!** His normally so collected and cold brother was melting in front of his eyes. And the same for Patton. His head was almost as red as a Romans jeans.

At that moment Cooper decided to bark and that broke the trance between the two men. Logan almost fell backwards, but managed to save himself by grabbing a chair that was next to him. He cleared his throat and couldn’t stop the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

  
_‘You good Pat?’,_ Roman asked. Patton looked a bit dazed at him, his eyes full of confusion and something else he couldn’t identify. _‘Huh? Oh y-yeah I am’_ , the man replied as he got up. He was a bit wobbly and Roman hurried to grab him before he could fall and hurt himself. 

In the mean time Logan hurried inside and went to his study room to cool down. As soon as he was inside, he locked the door and slid down while he put his face in his hands. Hundreds of thoughts swirled around in his head and he was extremely confused. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Soon things are gonna happen! Comments are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is feeling a bit depressed, Roman and Virgil try to help and Logan is not himself... Cooper just wants attention and cuddles like any other dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet and amazing readers! This chapter is actually filled with a lot of feelings and angst! I didn't mean to write it like this, but then stuff happened and...yeah. So enjoy for as far as you can and don't forget: comments make me happy pappy!! 
> 
> Also, you can find me on Twitter and Wattpad as @goldenflower199! :)

At the end of the evening Cooper was asleep on his newly purchased bed (Roman bought two huge pillows with crowns and I quote **‘because he deserves to sleep like a prince’** ), Roman and Patton were mostly cleaned up, but still a bit itchy from all the hair and the lasagna was finished. It tasted amazing and Patton was eating with pleasure. Logan sure had some cooking skills! 

 _'Ro'_ , Patton said, calling the man by the nickname, _'do you already have a name for him?'_. He pointed at Cooper and Roman frowned. _'He already had one right? Cooper is what you called him'_. 

Patton gave him a surprised look. _'You actually want to keep that name?'._  

Roman smiled. _'I like it. It's suits him',_ he answered. He yawned and stretched. _‘I’m heading home guys! Lo, the lasagna was great as always. I’m sure Pat and I gained at least five pounds’_. Patton grinned. _‘Well I don’t give a fluff’_. Roman laughed at the pun while Logan simply groaned.

 _‘What’s wrong Logan? Do your socks got holes in them?’_. Logan gave him a confused look, because obviously he took it very serious. _‘Of course they don’t, Patton’._

 _‘_ _Then how did you got your feet in them?!’_.

Roman couldn’t hold it anymore and fell on the ground, laughing his ass off while Logan dropped his head on the table and made some very inhuman sounds. Patton leaned his face on his hand and smiled while he gave Logan a look that was close to loving. Logan tried to hide it, but he couldn’t help the smile creeping up and he was glad he lowered his head.

  
In the end Roman left with a very sleepy Cooper, while Patton stayed behind. He knew he had to leave too, but deep inside he didn’t want to and hopefully Logan shared that thought. Logan intrigued him and he wanted to get to know him better. Was it too straightforward to ask his phone number? He barely finished the thought before he realized he already had it when Logan called him.

He looked over at Logan and was met with an intense gaze. He cleared his throat and almost whispered: ‘ _I need to head home too_ ’. Logan said nothing, but a flash of disappointment crossed his face and he frowned a bit. _‘_

 _Please don’t do that?’,_ Patton asked him with a tender smile. Logan gave him a confused look. _‘_

 _Excuse me?’_. Patton walked over until he was in front of him. With a smile he put his index finger between Logan’s eyebrows.

 _‘_ _The frowning. It’s makes you look so serious and almost…angry. I like it much more when you smile’_.

Logan looked surprised and a vague blush appeared on his cheeks, which made Patton giggle softly. He bowed his head and suddenly his voice had that reserved tone again when he spoke up.

 _‘I believe I might not see you again for as Roman has everything he needs to know. I thank you for your help and time, but I need to ask you to leave now. I have to get up early tomorrow and I don’t like to stay up late’_. Patton’s smile faltered and when Logan looked up at the normally so cheerful man he only saw hurt and pain in his eyes. He swallowed and screamed internally.

He messed up.

Like he always did. Patton’s smile made him weak and he didn’t know what to do, so he distanced himself and pushed his feelings back. He...panicked. Patton only nodded and quietly left with his bag and car keys. Logan tried to say something, stop the man from leaving, but the big lump in his throat prevented him from doing so.

When silence returned to the professors house and everything was cleaned up, Logan sat down on the couch and did something he almost never did: he grabbed a glass of liquor.

The breath he held for so long finally escaped his lungs and he felt like weird. All the events of this day came back. Patton running towards him with panic all over his face, the confusing moment he realized nothing happened with Roman, he and Roman brushing Cooper until they were just as white as the dog himself, the magical moment they shared outside, dinner filled with laughter, happiness and horrible puns… and not to forget the most important thing: the confusing feeling Patton gave him whenever he smiled, looked at him or just talked to him.

Feelings…the bane of his existence.

Logan took a big sip and felt the sweet burn in his throat. Patton...sweet, incredible beautiful Patton with his beautiful brown, curly hair and lovely grey eyes who always looked so tender and sparkled when he smiled. His body that looked so soft and warm. He wasn’t skinny like some people, mostly the many students he saw. He had some curves and Logan just wanted to roam his hands over his chest and-

He sat up straight and ruffled his hair while he groaned. He didn’t do feelings. He never had a relationship and the last time he shared a bed with someone was years and years ago when he was younger. He felt strange and couldn't place the feelings that swirled inside him.

He sighed and drank the rest of his glass before he went upstairs to get ready for bed. Unfortunately sleep gave him payback for the horrible thing he did to Patton and made him stay awake for almost the rest of the night. But, Logan thought, **I deserve it**. A frustrated moan left his mouth and he turned and tossed in his bed, that suddenly felt too big and cold for one person.

 

Meanwhile, Patton drove back to his house. He didn’t cry, he wasn’t mad. No, not at all. It was way too soon for that. The barely knew each other and Patton wasn’t that emotional. But he did feel bad. A sad, empty feeling washed over him and he started shaking, but nevertheless kept his eyes on the road and instead turned on the radio. The ride wasn’t that long. Maybe twenty minutes. They actually lived pretty close to each other Patton realized, which made it even worse.

As soon as he got home, he ran upstairs and undressed himself. He turned on the shower and started to wash away all the hair that made his body itch so much. And the small, simples touches of Logan that didn’t mean anything at all. And the voice in his head that said things like he messed up and he wouldn’t see him again. Patton didn’t know for how long he was standing there, but in the end the water turned cold and he was shivering.

He stepped out and dried himself off. After that he went downstairs to drink some hot cocoa, a thing he always did when he couldn’t sleep, because he knew he wasn’t going to fall asleep soon. He sat outside to enjoy the silence and looked up at the stars who were shining and sparkling high in the sky. It always calmed him down when he was upset. Imagine… the world you know and that being the only planet with possible life? Patton believed there was more. He wanted there to be more. His problems were so small compared to the amazing universe and life out there. There were people with much worse problems then some love sick feeling.

Patton went inside with a much better feeling. Tomorrow was a new day and maybe Logan realized what happened and that Patton didn’t try to push him or be annoying. He might call him to ask him over again, together with Roman and Cooper. Or maybe just the two of them. Yeah. Everything was going to be alright!

Thing weren’t alright at all and Patton didn't know where that positivity came from. Logan didn’t call or text him and Patton still had hope that it would be alright, but at the end of the day he called Virgil over.

As soon as Virgil came in, Patton flew in his arms and cried, while Virgil held him and tried to keep his breath under control by seeing his friend in a state like that. Patton kept crying and crying, first loud and slowly it became silent. He wanted to see Logan and say he was sorry for whatever he did wrong, but he was too scared. Virgil didn’t understand a thing about what was happening and it took him a lot to calm his best friend down.

 _‘What the hell happened, Pat?’_ , Virgil asked, his eyes filled with worry and anger. Someone was going to pay for breaking his friend like this!

When Patton finally got his breath back and was able to focus again, he started talking. About meeting Roman and Logan and them adopting Cooper, the panic when he thought something happened to Roman, the brushing and the face-touching-incident. About his feelings for the man who could make the most delicious lasagna and who had this beautiful laugh. And the disaster that followed when he send him away. In the end Patton started sobbing again and Virgil put his arms around him, just like Patton always did to make him feel save. After Patton’s tears stopped, they were silent for a long time until Virgil started talking very softly.

 _‘Where does he live? I’m gonna punch the living shit out of him_ ’. Patton looked at him with panic in his eyes and shook his head. _‘No! Don’t hurt him! He... he didn’t do anything wrong’_. Virgil looked at him with disbelieve. Was he really going to blame himself for what happened that night? _‘_

_Patton…he almost threw you out of his house without a good reason’._

_‘_ _You don’t know if he had a good reason or not’._ Virgil scoffed. _‘What, he did it, because he wanted to show you how much he likes you? Soooo romantic’._ He rolled his eyes. Patton laughed, but without any joy and Virgil hated that.

_‘I don’t know what to do Virge. I might be blowing this whole thing up, while he just goes on with his life’._

_‘_ _In that case he’s an asshole’_ , his friend immediately said while he brushed his black hair mixed with silver strands out of his face.

Patton sighed. He looked tired and pale. If this was something that came with falling in love, Virgil didn’t want it at all. Nope, he’d just pass. Love wasn’t anything for him.

 

The next morning Patton woke up feeling warm and cozy. He slowly looked up and saw that he fell asleep on top of Virgil, who put an arm around him. Patton smiled softly at his sleeping friend. He was a sweetheart. Yes, he was hard to get to know and to be friend with sometimes, but not impossible. Behind all the black clothes and insults was a golden heart hidden of a boy that needed love and acceptance. His anxiety made things hard for him and if he could avoid people, he would! Luckily he had a sweet spot for Patton and would probably do anything for him.

So if Patton asked if he wanted to come with him to have lunch or dinner, he would always agree, but not without saying how much he hated to be around lots of people and swearing at least ten times. He never had a relationship like Patton did. He was so afraid and too insecure for that.

Patton did have a few relationships, but none of them really worked out in the end. His longest one maybe lasted a year and it wasn’t exactly a healthy relationship. The breakups were mostly the result of his boyfriends using him, because he was way too sweet and pure and would do everything for them. Luckily he was never abused or hit, because Virgil would make sure those kind of things wouldn’t happen by threatening them if they got to demanding. The fact that guys used him so much made Patton believe he shouldn’t be in a relationship, but for a moment Logan showed him different.

How would their relationship be if they would start dating? Sweet kisses on the couch and heated make out sessions against a random wall in the hallway when they’d finally see each other again. Walking hand in hand while taking Cooper out for a walk and buying ice cream and having long, nice dinners. Logan standing in the kitchen, preparing the food while Patton would try to distract him and eventually start a food fight. Patton smiled sadly. That was a dream that didn’t come true.

He got up slowly, trying not to wake his sweet emo friend and headed to the kitchen to get himself some coffee. He had a free day and was planning on relaxing and maybe do some work in the garden. He was lost in thoughts until his phone buzzed. He jumped from the sound and saw a text from an unknown number. Could it be…? He opened it with shaking hands, but that stopped when he saw who send it to him. It was Roman, asking him how he was doing and if he wanted to see Cooper, he just had to call. Patton smiled softly and send a thankful text back before putting the phone back in his pocket.

Roman was kind. A bit dramatic sometimes, but nice and open to new people. Maybe he could set him up with Virgil…he giggled when he tried to imagine the two extreme opposites dating. He shook his head and went back to the living room.

When Virgil woke up he heard some sounds coming from the garden. He frowned and got up. Slowly he made it outside and hissed when the sun hit him. He put his hands on his eyes and groaned. Why did he live in Florida again? The ‘sunshine state’ like people would name it.

He heard a soft laughter and peeked through his fingers. Patton walked over and gave him a pair of sunglasses, which he gladly accepted. _‘If you want breakfast you can grab some bread or muesli. It’s in- why do I even say this. You know where to find it anyways’_ , Patton laughed.

 _‘Are you good buddy?’,_ Virgil asked concerned.

Patton had bags under his eyes and looked pale even though he was working in the sun. Patton gave him a reassuring look. _‘I’m fine Virge. It might take some time to accept the whole Logan-thing, but I’m not going to die from it’_.

Virgil snorted. _‘You better not. I don’t wanna go to jail because of murder’_.

Patton shot him a look, but his friend saw the amused twinkle in his eyes. He got inside again, to afraid to be burned by the sun like a vampire and made some breakfast. He was determined to make Patton feel better again.

 

Logan being a disaster was an understatement. He couldn’t focus at all with his lectures and even students noticed something was off. Even one of his colleagues, Roseth Vallow, asked if he was alright, while she never cared for him. He had given her a confused look and had answered with all honesty that he didn’t know and walked away. He didn’t notice the worried looks his colleagues gave him or the strange stares from his students.

At the end of the day, Roman walked into his classroom while his brother was trying to grade a pile of essays about the planets he teached them about. _‘Hey there Specs! Everything alright?’_ , his brother said with a smile, but light concern.

Logan shot up, a bit irritated. Why was everybody suddenly so interested and concerned about his wellbeing?! _‘I am completely fine, Roman. So if you could let me return to my job, that would be lovely’_. Roman shook his head. _‘_

 _You sure? Because I got a call from a certain person that spoke about their concern about you acting….a bit strange. Unlike your normal behaviour’_.

Logan’s eyes widened and snapped. _‘What?! Someone actually called you over this?! I’m just having a bad day, that is all! No need to be worried and act like a-_ ’, Roman raised his hands in defense and slowly reached out to take the pen, that Logan was almost breaking with force, and put a hand on his shoulder. _‘Lo…let’s go home. No, you are not going to continue these essays. You are not yourself at all and you don’t wanna make mistakes while grading these, if I may say so, boring galaxy papers. No discussion. Come on’_.

Logan groaned, but eventually followed after putting the pile in his drawer.

As soon as they arrived at Roman’s house they were greeted by Cooper, who happily jumped against Logan’s legs. _‘Will you tell him to stop already? He’s messing up my clothes like this!’_ , Logan snapped and gave Cooper an angry look. Roman stood still for a moment and then opened his mouth. _‘Don’t you dare take out your anger on my dog’_ , Roman hissed and a heavy tension filled the hallway.

 _‘You were the one who invited me here. I didn’t ask for your compassion or concern’._ Logan’s voice was cold, but there was something else where Roman couldn’t put his finger on. He narrowed his eyes and scanned Logan’s face, trying to find something else, but failed.

Logan turned around and walked out of the house to his car, leaving his worried and slightly hurt brother in the hallway. He got home as quickly as possible and when he finally sat down, he loosened his tie and put a pillow on his face. Then, he screamed aggressively until his throat was soar and his voice was almost gone.

He just had a bad day. 

Nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll see you with the next chapter!! <3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman decides to make a change in the situation between Logan and Patton, but he's out of ideas. Just when he's about to give up, he gets a phone call from a person that seems to have the same problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYYYS!! I've been changing some small thing in the story so hopefully it makes more sense! :)  
> Enjoy this chapter and the uprising Prinxietyyyyyy *giggle*

A month passed. A month where Patton didn’t hear anything from Logan. Not a message, not a call. Patton already gave up his hope and felt lost for not being able to do anything. It was already clear to him that he was hopelessly in love with the mysterious professor and not being able to see him or even talk to him was slowly killing him inside. He didn’t dare to show up at his house after he was send away so briskly, scared for rejection or even worse.

However, he did see Roman every now and then, accompanied by Cooper. That gave Patton the right distraction, but at the same time it reminded him of Logan. That wasn’t weird, if you keep in mind that Roman and Logan were brothers and Coopers stayed with Logan sometimes. It was after that long, dreadful month that Roman decided to take some action himself.  
  
Logan was driving him crazy with his new extreme attitude and his bad moods and Patton looked downright horrible. He had bags under his eyes en he had lost weight. His smiles became more forced and sometimes even painful. Roman sighed. He didn’t know what to do at all and that pissed him off. He ALWAYS knew what to do and always had a plan. Logan wouldn’t tell him what happened and didn’t dare to ask Patton, afraid he might break in front of him. 

He groaned. He was sitting behind his desk and tried to brainstorm, but nothing came in his normally so busy and imaginative brain.  
Just when he was about to stop and turn off the light on his desk, his phone rang and he jumped. He looked at the screen and saw a unknown number. He raised an eyebrow and picked up. 

_‘Hello?’._

‘ _Roman Sanders?’_ , a soft and insecure voice said. He frowned. Who was it? Was one of his friends playing a prank on him? 

_Yes, that’s me? Who are you?’._

It was quiet for a moment. Then the voice said: _‘this is Virgil Reece. I am a friend of Patton. Is it true that you’re the brother of Logan and the owner of...what was that dog called...? Cooper? ._  
  
Roman’s eyes widened. Virgil? As in best friend of Patton Virgil? For a moment he was flabbergasted.

‘ _Wait a second!’_ , he then said, _‘how did you get my phone number? How do I know it’s really you and not some random creep that admires my stunning beauty?’._

The voice snorted. _‘You are such a freaking drama queen holy shit. Patton never prepared me for this! Why am I even doing this. Is it worth it? Do I have enough self-control to work together with a failed Disney Project?’_. That last thing was muttered and it seemed that Virgil was considering to stop before he even started.  
__  
‘Excuse you!?  I’m not a failed Disney Project, you Sadistic Emo!’, Roman spat. This time the voice laughed sarcastically. ‘ _So Patton told you about me huh?_ ’.  
Roman sighed. _‘Why would you think that?’_. 

‘ _You just called me a Sadistic Emo. Can’t disagree with that though’._

_‘What do you want, Emo Nightmare?’._

_‘Your…help’_ , Virgil said, but he sounded like he wasn’t really content with it.

Roman stayed quiet for a long time. Virgil wanted his help? How? Why? What happened? Was there something wrong with Patton? He knew he wasn’t doing well, but for Virgil to ask his help? From what he heard about him from Patton, he made up that Virgil hated people, had a lot of anxiety and didn’t like to ask for help. At all. So why now?

 _‘Yo! Still there Princey?’._  
  
Roman got back to the phone call with a grin. ‘ _Did you just called me prince?’_ , he asked with amusement.

Virgil rolled his eyes. This guy was unbelievable. He wanted to help Patton, but this guy was getting on his nerves and it already drove Virgil insane. And they were barely talking for two minutes.

 _‘Listen up dude. I’m  asking for your help, because Patton is dying of this lovesick happening and I hate to see him this way. He’s the best thing that happened to me and has always supported me trough the worst times and this time I’m going to be the one who’s helping him out of this shit. But I can’t…do it…alone. Unfortunately’_.

Roman nodded, but then realized Virgil couldn’t see it. _‘Oke…but what can I do for you? I mean, you need to speak to my evil brother Logan for this matter’.  
_

_‘Do you call everybody evil and emo?’_. 

_‘Only my brother’_.

_‘Wauw, nice family he has. No wonder you’re still single. You insult people three times in ten seconds’._

Roman made his famous insulted noises. _‘First of all, I’m single because I haven’t found my one true love yet and second: calling my brother evil isn’t even close to describe his behavior! The past few weeks he’s become even more cold, mean and grumpy than he ever was! And I have to deal with it, because I am the only one that accepts him as who he is. So yes I call my brother evil, because sometimes he is!’_. The last part he yelled, because nobody knew what a burden it could be sometimes.

Silence greeted him and he sighed while he pinched the bridge of his nose. _‘I really love Logan, with all my heart, but sometimes it gets too much for me. Sorry for being human’._  
  
He heard a soft laughter, but this time it sounded more sincere. _‘Take a chill pill Princess. I get it. Listen, do you know why he’s behaving like that?’_.

Roman thought for a moment. _‘I know it has something to do with Patton. Ever since that night, Beyonce knows what happened after I left, he closed himself off. He won’t talk about it at all, but I can see he feels extremely guilty’._  
Virgil made a sound like he agreed _. ‘Good. Because he should’.  
‘What? Why? Do you perhaps know what happened?’. _

Virgil nodded, but then realized he couldn’t see it. Quickly he told him the story about how Patton developed strong feelings for Logan and how the man send him away, leaving him all depressed and upset.  When he finished he could hear Roman bang his head against his desk.

 _‘My brother is such an idiot! My goodness. I knew he could be pretty dense sometimes, but this really is the sour cherry on top. I can’t believe he’s even related to me. I really want to drag him out of his house now and send him over to Patton!’_. This time Virgil laughed out loud.

 _‘Easy tiger, I was pretty pissed too, but violence will not get us anywhere…I can’t believe I just said that. Listen, your robot brother feels guilty, but doesn’t know what to do with it, because there are more feelings involved. Instead of “just being someone”, Patton has become a “special person” in his eyes and he doesn’t know what to do with it. From what I know, nothing interesting happened when you went home. But we need to make sure that they make ou- I MEAN MAKE UP before things get even worse. I’m afraid Patton is gonna die soon and I swear I’ll will not be stopped killing your brother if that happens ’_.

Roman grinned. _‘Easy Hot Topic. Patton isn’t going to die and you are not killing anyone ’._  
‘Aw, you think I’m hot’, the emo answers.  
_‘Careful, I might have a weak spot for sinister emo’s’_. This made Virgil actually giggle before he slapped his hand on his mouth and almost threw the phone away. Virgil Reece you are NOT gonna giggle like a schoolgirl! Behave!  
__  
‘So what’s the plan?’, the Sanders brother asked curious.  
_‘Uh…I have no idea’_.  
Roman made a face and snorted. _‘I love that plan. Let’s do it. Where do we meet up?’._

 _‘Roman, seriously. I have no idea, that’s why I sort of called you. Maybe you have a perfect plan?’_. It sounded almost hopeful and Roman didn’t know what to say. _‘I’ve been thinking for the past few hours and nothing came up. Sorry’_. Virgil made an exasperated sound.

‘ _So what now?_ ’, he asked Roman.  
He glanced at his watch. Tomorrow he had a day off and it was almost midnight. _‘Would you…like to meet up? To uh…come up with something together?’_.  
Silence followed _._

 _‘_ _Now?’,_ Virgil said and suddenly he sounded a bit tense. 

_‘_ _Yes? It’s alright if you don’t want to, but I figured it might be easier. To know who I’m talking to’.  
_

_‘Oh I’m just a disappointing piece of crap who likes dark humor and Panic! At the disco music’.  
_

_‘I’d like to be the judge of that myself’_ , Roman said softly.  
  
He already understood what Patton meant by saying his best friend suffered from a low self-esteem and negative thoughts about himself. Virgil sounded as someone who was hurt by his past and didn’t feel the need to do something about it. And for some reason it bothered Roman . Everybody deserved to be happy and feel loved, no matter how many bad things happened to you. Everybody was made to love and be loved.

 _‘Where?’_.

That question surprised Roman to the fullest and he almost fell off his chair. He never expected Virgil to actually agree. _‘Uh, how far away are you from the night café by the park?’_ , he asked.

 _‘Do you have the address for me?’_.

In the end they hang up and Roman hurried to get ready to head out for his appointment with Virgil. He couldn’t deny he was looking forward to meet the mysterious friend of Patton.

 

On the other side of the town, a certain guy was freaking out. What was he supposed to wear?! Should he put on some makeup? Redo his hair?

 _‘Why on earth did I agree with this? What if I creep him outr or starts laughing at me? Is this a date? NO, it’s just a meet up with a guy to bring their friends together and solve the shit that’s breaking them down’_.

When he finally found a good-to-go outfit that made him feel a bit comfortable, he run to the bathroom to look at the result and almost cried. He looked like crap! His hair was a mess, he looked pale and extremely tired. He sighed. He grabbed his phone to call it off, but then Patton’s face popped up in his head, crying and upset and the emo quickly shook his head. No, he had to do this for him!

His watch gave a notification of the time and he had to leave now, otherwise he’d be late! He left the bathroom with one last brush trough his dyed hair and grabbed his car keys. Let’s meet this Roman Sanders and hope for the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> I am outtie 50.000!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil meet and Remy makes his appearance. Also, he's being extra as ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh I'm so sorry guys for leaving you all so long. This got a bit busy and I went to Greece for 2 weeks!
> 
> I hope you all like this part, Prinxiety fans: ENJOY
> 
> *This chapter contains a panic attack and a bit of angst. Don't read if you get triggered*

Roman parked his car and checked his hair for the last time. He was nervous and he didn’t know why. Was it because of their bad start at the beginning of the phone call? Or because he was intrigued by Virgil?  
He walked towards the entrance of the café, that looked pretty empty. A few tables where occupied which gave Roman a satisfied feeling. They weren’t the only one so it wouldn’t be awkward and Virgil didn’t have to be worried to be in a crowded place. Talking about Virgil: where was he?

Roman checked his watch while he walked around the corner. He wasn’t early, he was right on time!

The moment he looked up, he bumped into something and automatically grabbed it. Two clear green eyes met his and Roman was instantly mesmerized. Holy mother of hairbrushes! Those weren’t eyes…but diamonds! When he realized the person he was holding was a guy, he let go and observed. Black hair with silver strands. Gorgeous eyes, surrounded with black eyeliner. Pale skin and a nervous look… was this Virgil?! He couldn’t breathe anymore. This guy was a freaking miracle. His clothes were stylish, but still a bit emo. Black, skinny jeans with zippers on the upper legs, a purple oversized t shirt and a tight black leather jacket.  
  
He was sure he caught at least three flies and a bee with his mouth wide open, but he couldn’t help it. If this was Virgil, he had to be, he’d be sure to date him until he died. Even if it was the last thing he could do.  
_‘S-sorry, didn’t see you there. Excuse me’_ , he said and sweet mama, his voice was even better than through the phone!  
_‘No! It’s alright. I uh- your Virgil right? Please say yes’_ , Roman said without thinking. The guy blinked _. ‘Yes? Are you… Roman?_ ’.  
Roman couldn’t help but smile. This guy was his and he would do everything to make it happen. He nodded and said: _‘you look…I don’t even have words for your beauty. You are…simply said gorgeous’._  
  
Virgil almost exploded at hearing those words. Gorgeous? He?! Did he check the mirror? Roman must’ve been the sexiest man alive with those broad shoulders and that beautiful smile. His eyes were dark as chocolate and the white clothes made his skin look even more tanned. The red bomber jacket showed off his well trained body and those jeans accentuated his nice ass. Virgil already knew he was going to be awfully distracted as long as Roman was around him.

 _‘Actually you are’_ , he said suddenly and if it was possible he became even more red. What the flipping shit! Did he just say that out loud?! He turned around to hide his embarrassment, but Roman grabbed him and turned him back.  
_‘Don’t turn away with that sweet face of yours. I’d like to admire it for as long as I can tonight’,_ Roman said.  
Virgil looked down, not being able to come up with a snarky comment and said: _‘s-shall we go inside?’_  
  
Roman nodded and opened the door for him. Virgil stepped in and Roman couldn’t help but catch a faint smell the made him feel weak in his knees. He almost slapped himself out of his trance and followed. The guy behind the counter was cleaning a glass and smiled upon seeing Roman.  
_‘Holy shit girl! Didn’t think I would see you again! What took you so lo-’_ , the guy abruptly stopped talking when his eyes landed on Virgil. He whistled and gave Roman a surprised look. _‘Look who finally decided to get a hot boyfriend again! Truly, you finally got some taste. Good for you bro’_.

Roman spluttered and became beet red. Virgil bit his lip by hearing the guy talking to him like that. He needed to know the story.  
_‘R-Remy oh my gosh will you please for once in my life try not to embarrass me! This guy here’_ , he grabbed Virgil carefully and the guy almost got a heart attack by feeling the big, warm hands on his waist, ‘ _is not my boyfriend. We are merely…acquaintances’._

Remy gave him a sly look. _‘Suuuure’_ , he said with a wink.

Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head. _‘Let’s go before he gets us married’_ , he whispered in Virgil’s ear and he led him to a table in the corner.

It was dark inside, but the few light made the room feel cozy and comfortable. The chairs were soft and big. Sort of like a living room idea and Virgil couldn’t help but sigh content when he sat down. He felt protected by the chair that surrounded him and he really needed that. The lights were dimmed and soft music was playing in the background. Big, golden brown curtains were blocking the window and Virgil didn’t expect this to be a café. Most of them were less dark with loud music, football on tv and a lot of people. This was…different.  
  
As soon as they were seated, they ordered a drink and waited in silence. Virgil was fidgeting with his fingers and seemed very nervous. Roman smiled a bit at him. _‘Sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable. Remy tends to get a bit…dramatic sometimes. He means well, but you gotta shut him up before he goes too far’_.

Virgil looked up and after a long breath he finally said: ‘ _so you have no taste in boyfriends huh?’.  
_ Roman dropped his head on the table and groaned, while Virgil laughed.

 _‘Come on Creeping Beauty. Tell me something about yourself before we start the brainstorming’_. Roman looked up and sighed.

 _‘Remy never liked my boyfriends. Too girlish, too gay, not sexy enough, hair too long, hair too short etc. In the end I decided that I needed to work on myself before I got into a serious relationship, because things never worked out. I already had so many breakups…they all lasted shorter…’_ , Roman gave Virgil a uncertain look.

Virgil raised his eyebrows _. ‘Trust me. I’m not gonna judge. I mean, look at me’_. Roman smiled.

 _‘I am’_.

Virgil’s lips parted slightly and it took Roman a lot of self-control to not just grab him and kiss him senseless. Virgil was a guy that needed a lot of time and had to get used to someone first. They didn’t even know each other and met three minutes ago. They looked in each other’s eyes and something sparked between them. The tension was already thick and they just got started! He cleared his throat and continued.

 _‘They didn’t last longer than a week. I’m looking for someone who gives me a challenge, who likes to cuddle and wants to be protected by me. Who wants to watch Disney with me and can stay up late to talk about…everything. The guys I’ve dated never wanted that. They were too busy, thought I was too pushy and eventually it ended up in fights or them cheating on me’._ Roman sighed _. ‘Gosh I really am a failed Disney project._ ’  
  
Virgil hesitated a long time before he grabbed his hand with cautious movement, scared that something would happen, and squeezed it.

 _‘I-If I had known that I never would’ve…called you that’_.

Roman looked surprised when he felt the squeeze in his hand and was even more surprised by Virgil’s voice. He shook his head.

 _‘You couldn’t know. And I…think it’s an original nickname’._ Virgil smiled, the guilt still there.

‘ _Hey, don’t worry Virgil. I’m not mad and I won’t hate you for it. I actually admire you’._

This time it was Virgil’s turn to be surprised. _‘A-admire me? Why? I’m everything a person shouldn’t be’_ , he said softly and tried to pull his hand back.

Roman didn’t let go.

‘ _Virgil, look at me’._

His green eyes met Roman’s.

_‘You are a wonderful person Virgil. Because you are here. You decided to help your love sick friend by calling the brother of the cause of it. You dared to show up and are willing to risk everything to help him. Now that is what I call bravery and a true friend. So don’t talk bad about yourself. Or at least don’t when I’m here, because I swear I will make you believe my words by actions’._

Virgil’s eyes widened. _‘A-actions?’_ , he said with poorly hidden excitement.

Roman blushed again and looked down. ‘ _Never mind’_ , he mumbled.  


Virgil felt a smile appear and looked away from the blushing mess in front of him. He didn’t question any further. At that moment Remy brought their drinks, a coffee with skimmed milk and vanilla and a hot cocoa, and raised an eyebrow when he saw their hand linked on the table.

‘ _A coffee and cocoa’_ , he said with a smirk and served it. When he walked away he sang: ‘ _enjoy your date honey’_.

Roman, who quickly let go if Virgil’s hand and took a sip, almost choked while Virgil couldn’t help but laugh.

 _‘WILL YOU STOP THAT!’,_ Roman yelled when he got over it. They vaguely heard Remy’s laughter in the back and Roman couldn’t help but smile. Idiot.  
  
The two men ordered many drinks after and instead of coming up with a brilliant plan, they talked about a lot of other things. Their school lives and the burden of homework, their jobs and dreams, of course Cooper, because Roman HAD to show off with a thousand pictures of his beautiful prince, and about Virgil’s anxiety. Roman was actually very surprised that he spoke about it. He thought the guy didn’t like talking about his own problems, but with a slight push in the right direction he started. Carefully and slow. Roman could see he had trouble with trusting him, but he gave him time and made sure he felt comfortable.  
  
The first time Virgil had a panic attack, was when he was still a kid. He might have been six or seven. He lost his parents in a massive shopping mall when they were looking for Christmas presents for the family. He was an only child and that never really bothered him, until the panic attacks started. Ever since that incident the attacks started to become more regular and in the beginning they were bearable. But the older he became, the worse they got. He started to distance himself from his family and the few friends he had in school. In the end the kids started to bully him, because he was absent or never feeling well.

The bullying continued in college and became even worse when someone made a remark about the fact that he never dated a girl and soon the whole school laughed at him and he became ”the gay-kid” that everybody despised. The teachers never said anything about it or pretended it never happened, which made Virgil feel like a coward. When it started he cried almost every day, but later he learned how to deal with it and build a wall around him. He dressed up as dark as he could, dyed his hair and ignored the world by putting headphones on and blasting aggressive music.  
  
He was in his last year when he met Patton. Patton was a new student that joined their class and some of them thought it was really strange. Mainly because entering a school in the last year wasn’t a very common thing to do because of all the tests and exams and also because he was almost five years older. As soon as Patton introduced himself, the class welcomed him and the teacher assigned him a place that was almost in the front, so Virgil didn’t get a chance to talk to him if he already wanted to.

It took a few more weeks for them to actually have a real conversation. Patton was friends with everybody, except Virgil, because he never had the guts to walk over and talk. He was too scared to get a rejection and kept a low profile.  
When Virgil went to history class he accidentally bumped into him and Patton’s glasses flew on the ground. Virgil immediately apologized and braced himself for the punch he would get. Instead, a warm hand touched his shoulder and two friendly eyes met his.

 _‘Are you alright? It was my fault, this is not a very logical place to wait till class starts_ ’, he said.

Virgil looked at him with confusion. Was he…actually talking to him? In a friendly way? _‘A-aren’t you gonna hit me or something?_ ’, he asked so quietly Patton almost thought he imagined it.

 _‘Hit…you? Kiddo no! Why would I?’_ , he asked Virgil a bit startled. Virgil glanced at him and gave him the answer that would change both of their lives drastically.

 _‘Because they…always do?’._  
  
After that Patton changed seats and asked for permission to sit next to Virgil. The boy didn’t know what to do and when he got home he cried again. But this time it was out of relief. Someone had been friendly towards him, the gay emo that everybody hated. So why didn’t he hate him?

Even though Virgil suffered a lot from anxiety and had several attacks a week, he and Patton became friends pretty fast.  
Virgil expected them to drift apart after graduating, but Patton actually kept calling and texting him and after a while he moved to the same town. Virgil started working in a bar and got his own little house, upon recommendation of Patton and sponsored by his parents who were glad they could get their son out of the house, so he could get used to people again and gain some self-confidence.  
It didn’t last long though, because Virgil got a horrible attack which made the boss fire him. After that he didn’t look for another job, even if he wanted to do something and hid inside his house. Patton offered to come help him with his work, but he kindly declined. He didn’t want to embarrass Patton by having another attack.   
  
Roman listened with amazement and suddenly he got an idea. _‘Virgil…I remember Remy saying something about how he needed someone extra to help him with the nightshifts. Maybe you can try that? You don’t have many people to work with, not much customers, but still enough to do. That way you can earn money and start doing something again. I’m sure you’re gonna like Remy!’._

Virgil swallowed and gave a glance at the guy who was cleaning the bar and greeted some customers who came in. Sleeping wouldn’t be a problem, because Virgil was almost always awake at night.

He sighed and said: _‘I-I don’t know. What if I get a horrible attack and he fires me? He’s your friend and-’,_  
_‘-exactly. He’s my friend and if he fires you for something like that, I will make sure he can close the bar’_ , Roman interrupted him fiercely. _‘Plus’, he added, ‘Remy would never do that. His younger sister sometimes has a panic attack and he knows what to do. He also comforted me when I needed it. He will be very good to you and I’m sure he can give you this chance’._  
Roman gave him a reassuring smile and Virgil nodded. ‘ _I’ll think about it’_. He was definitely not gonna do it.  
   
After some time Remy came over with a smile and asked: _‘do you guys want any breakfast?’._  
The two looked confused by each other and then at Remy _. ‘Breakfast?_ ’, Virgil asked.

Remy laughed. _‘It’s almost six in the morning and my shift ends within an hour’_.

Roman and Virgil gave each other a look _. ‘Holy shit’_ , Virgil whispered and started giggling at Roman’s shocked face.

 _‘Remy, are you serious right now?!’_ , he said with disbelieve.

Remy nodded. _‘You guys have been talking here for the longest time ever. Gotta say, you guys make a really good couple. Here is the menu, so you can order something if you want’_. After those words he left, while Virgil and Roman just stared at one another with open mouths.  
  
_‘Virgil…we don’t have any plans at all! We-we are the worst’_ , he said while Virgil couldn’t stop laughing. This was a disaster! And so weird! In his whole life, Virgil never felt so great and safe in the presence of someone as he did with Patton. And now Roman showed him a side of himself he didn’t know about.   

‘ _Oke then, focus my dark and sinister overlord. We’ll order some breakfast and coffee, come up with a plan and go home. I need to feed and walk Cooper soon’_.

He ignored the disappointed feeling that rose up. Soon they had to part and he didn’t want to say his goodbye yet. Virgil simply nodded and they quickly ordered something. Then a plan came up in Romans head. A different one.

 _‘Virgil…would you…like to come over at my place another time? To brainstorm!’_ , he quickly added. He didn’t want to sound weird.  
Virgil blinked and swallowed. **Roman invited him over? Weren’t they moving too fast? What if he already wanted to-**

 _‘You don’t have to! If you don’t like it I won’t force you’_. Roman broke him out of his thoughts.  
_‘W-why don’t we…meet up at park first? You can bring Cooper with you, because I’d like to meet him’._

Roman smiled. _‘Of course! Wherever you want’._

Virgil nodded and gave him a thankful glance, but couldn’t ignore the guilt that washed over him. Anxiety rose up like a demon and he tried everything to control it. **Please, not a breakdown in front of Roman. He will leave as soon as he sees me like this. I can’t let him see it. Calm down. Breath. Don’t mess this up. Oh god it’s too late, please no-.**

Virgil’s breathing became erratic and abnormally fast. Roman’s eyes widened at the sight of it and for one second he had no idea what to do. Then he stood up as fast as he could. Virgil could barely hold back the tears after seeing Roman leave and he hid his face in his hands. He did it. He made the guy, that finally showed genuine interest in him, go away in disgust. **Way to go, Virgil!** A million thoughts swirled around in his head and the panic got worse and worse.

Suddenly he felt a cold cloth in his neck, with made his breath hitch and calm down immediately. Virgil took a deep, unsteady breath and felt the cold feeling on his heated body. It always happened when he got a panic attack. He would start sweating and get dizzy because of his wrong way of breathing. But this time he didn’t. He slowly looked up and met Roman’s worried gaze. He came back?  
  
Virgil couldn’t help it anymore and started crying . He grabbed Roman and his hands grabbed his shirt. Roman sat next to him in the blink of an eye and threw his arms around him. He started humming softly and rubbed his back gentle while he listened to Virgil’s cries. It broke him to see him like that, but he was also scared. People had always pushed him away when he wanted to help or comfort them. It made him feel pushy towards people as soon as something happened. But Virgil reached for him. He wanted him to do this. He held the slender body against him and didn’t let go for a long time. Remy, who saw it happen, brought their breakfast and a extra glass of water for Virgil. Roman gave him a thankful look and Remy nodded with a warm smile. After that he walked away and left them alone.

Virgil didn’t know for how long he cried and even when he stopped, he was protected by the strong and warm arms of Roman. He sighed and Roman’s hand automatically stroked the strands of hair out of his face.

 _‘Are you feeling better now?’_ , he whispered and Virgil was glad he did, because a massive headache came up and he could barely suppress a groan. Great. Nice impression he gave the guy. He got up slowly and glanced in his direction _._

 _‘Y-yes I am. Just having a headache now. I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen’_ , he said slowly.

Roman rolled his eyes. _‘I know dummy. I’m not blaming you at all. I only wish for you to feel better. Let’s go and bring you home shall we?’_.  
He waved at Remy, who was getting ready to leave as his shift was finished.  
_‘Can you please do one last thing for us?’._

 

 

Remy and Roman parked the cars in front of Virgil’s house. _‘I’ll just wait here’_ , Remy said when Roman stepped out too and grabbed a cigarette. Roman nodded and made his way to the passenger seat. He opened the door and got Virgil out. Virgil tried to crab the keys out of his pocket, but his sight was dazed and he had to lean against Roman to avoid falling over.

Roman slowly took over and got the keys out of his pocket. After that he helped Virgil to the front door and opened it. Virgil groaned by the noise of the keys, which sounded like a million glasses being smashed against the ground, and grabbed his head.

Roman looked at him, seeing his face losing all its color, and didn’t hesitate anymore. He quickly grabbed him and carried him to his bed which Virgil directed him to. He carefully laid him down and closed the blinds. It became darker and Virgil sighed grateful. Roman was an angel. He might not feel like it, but he was.

 _‘Virgil, take this’_ , Roman said after a few minutes. Wait he left? Virgil slowly opened an eye and saw a glass of water and some pills.

He didn’t question and put the pills in his mouth. He drank fast,  he was very thirsty, and slowly said: _‘thank you Roman. Thank you so much’_. After that his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the panic attack: I have experience with them. I wrote it a bit as how it feels for me. It can be different for everyone and I know very well how it feels to suffer from anxiety. That's why I try to keep it as light and fluffy as possible, but it has to be a bit realistic so I can't take it all out uwu
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is up gorgeous people! I'm back with another chapter. My apologies for the delay, life has been keeping me away from here!! Enjoy this new chapter and tell me what you think!!
> 
> Oh and happy Sint Maarten! If you don't know what that is, look it up! It's with lights and singing and a super nice tradition in my country!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this chapter is focused on Roman and Logan's childhood and how they ended up like that. It also explains why Logan is so awkward and cold! Little bit of angst, but it's worth iiiiit!
> 
> Oh and a sassy Remy appears!

Patton woke up by his phone ringing. He glanced at his alarm clock and saw it was seven-thirty.  He grabbed his phone and saw Roman’s name. He immediately sat up and picked answered.

_‘Roman? Why are you calling this early? Is there something wrong?’_.

He listened to Roman’s worried explanation about Virgil having a massive headache and almost collapsing after a panic attack. Patton frowned. Did they meet? Why? And why did Virgil have a panic attack?

_‘Roman, what did you do? Why did he panic?’_.

It became quiet. _‘I-I don’t know. I…oh my gosh did I do this? Is this because of me?’_ , he whimpered.

Patton’s eyes widened. _‘No! Wait Roman. I didn’t mean it like that. Where are you now?’_.

 

 

Patton arrived at Virgil’s house in just a t shirt and shorts with bunny flip-flops. If the situation wasn’t so tense, Roman would definitely have laughed and made a joke, but he couldn’t. Patton saw the distress in his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

‘ _Roman listen to me. Virgil gets triggered easily. It even happened to me a few times. We’ll talk later about this, but for now you have to go home. I’ll take care of the rest. You did a great job, Ro. Don’t blame yourself. Oke?’_.

Roman nodded, but the guilt didn’t disappear. Patton smiled and spontaneously hugged him. Roman sighed and said: _‘thanks Pat. Please make sure he’s alright?’_. Patton smiled reassuring and made his way inside.   
  
Remy, who was still waiting, hit him affectionately on his shoulder. ‘ _You good?_ ’.

Roman sighed. _‘I honestly don’t know’_.   
Remy grinned. _‘Now get me home asap! I really need some sleep or this gorgeous face will not be so gorgeous anymore’._

Roman looked at him and opened his mouth, but Remy gave him a warning stare.   
His friend laughed, but said nothing and brought him home. ‘ _Thank you for driving Virgil’s car home. Now get that bootyful ass in bed’_ , he said and Remy bowed. _‘It was my pleasure darling. Everything for my OTP’._  
Roman groaned and hit his head against the steering wheel, while Remy laughed and hurried inside, but not without wiggling his hips a bit.   
  
As soon as Roman was home, Cooper came running towards him and jumped against his legs. Roman sighed and kneeled before he buried his face in the soft fur of his dog. He started shaking and Cooper immediately sensed the tension of his owner. He pressed a paw on Roman’s hand, that was on the floor, and growled a bit. Roman looked up and Cooper started licking his face, almost like he was saying it was going to be alright.

_‘Come on bud. Let’s get you out before I fall asleep’_.

They took a long walk through the park and when they got home, they were both hungry. Roman grabbed the breakfast that Remy made, French toast and a bowl of fruit, and ate it while Cooper was enjoying his breakfast.   
When the man was done, he cleaned up the counter and got ready for bed. He could only sleep for a few hours, but it was better than nothing. Right before he got pulled into a deep sleep, he felt the bed move and something warm and furry rest next to him. He curled up against it and a paw rested on his hand. He had to thank Cooper later.

 

 

  
Logan was very surprised when I finally found Roman. He knew his brother had a day off, but it was already past one in the afternoon and he didn’t pick up his phone. Which was rare, because he always did, even when he was occupied by his work. As soon as he barged in, he knew why. Roman was still asleep, curled up next to his dog. Logan wrinkled his nose. Sleeping with a dog in a bed? Very unhygienic. What if he got fleas? And he was losing a lot of hair at this time of the year (it’s spring everybody). Wasn’t it very itchy and uncomfortable?   
  
Logan sighed and opened the curtains with a brisk movement. Roman groaned and threw one of the many pillows he could reach for and it hit Logan straight in the face.

_‘Dear me, Roman wake up! It’s already past one! You will completely mess up your sleeping schedule which can lead to exhaustion, insomnia and even early death’_.

Roman snorted.  
_‘Why hello there brother. Isn’t this a lovely way to wake up. I can feel the love radiating from you’_.   
Logan rolled his eyes and said: ‘ _get up before I do it_ ’. That made Roman snap his eyes open and stand next to his bed, falling over Cooper in the haste.   
_‘Sir yes Sir!’_ , he saluted. Logan raised an eyebrow. Roman did too. They just stared at each other like that. It happened a lot. It was a Sanders thing.

_‘Any news about our dear Patton?’_ , Roman dared to ask after a very long silence. He had to say something, otherwise he’d fall asleep again while standing next to his bed. Oh yes, Roman could sleep everywhere and in any way.

Logan almost hissed at the name and his brother took a step back while he eyed him carefully. What was going on in that brilliant head of his?

_‘Lo…what’s wrong with you these days? I’m worried and to tell you this…Patton is a wreck. Please talk to him?’_.

The only response he got were some low mumbles and the standard icy glare. Roman started to lose his patience and huffed.

_‘Logan Phillip Sanders,  I swear to all my eye pencils that I will seriously kill you if you don’t do something soon. Patton is messed up all because of YOU! Take freaking responsibility for this and text him. Call him. Send an army of pigeons with letters, borrow Hedwig if necessary, but please help him AND me out of this misery. You haven’t been yourself for the past few weeks and I’m the one who has to endure all your tyranny and I…I miss you’_.

Roman finally took a deep breath and boy that was intense, but it felt so good! It lightened the tension a bit that build up inside him over the past few days.

Logan took a look at his brother. He seemed a bit afraid, but it was mostly anger and stress that he could read from his body language.   
Suddenly an immense feeling of shame washed over him when he realized how he acted and he slowly sank to the ground, afraid to look his brother in the eyes.  
Roman seemed to sense the sudden change in his behavior and when he saw him lowering himself on the ground, he quickly rushed over and put his arms around him.   
  
_‘I’m so deeply sorry for the trouble and pain I caused you Roman. I don’t even have the right vocabulary to say how much I’m sorry. I didn’t- I couldn’t- I don’t know what to do with Patton, Roman. He probably hates me, just like everybody else. I’d like to apologize to him, tell him everything, but I can’t. I have always banned feelings such as love, affection and’_ , he looked a bit uneasy, ‘ _lust. I black out as soon as someone other than you comes closer. Patton… gave me feelings I’m not familiar with and it scares the crap out of me. I really don’t know what to do without looking like a complete dipshit nerd’._   
  
For a moment it was silent and both men were lost in deep thoughts. Logan going through all the possible solutions and problem, while Roman was just confused and a bit impressed that Logan used the word “crap” and “dipshit nerd”. Man, his feelings were coming out and Roman loved every second of it even though he shouldn’t be this happy about it.

 

 

Logan wasn’t like this when he was younger. He was just like any other ordinary kid: playful, happy and he adored Roman as his younger brother. They were always together, regardless of the age difference between them. Logan was five when Roman was born. Logan always feared to be the only child and was envious of other kids his age who had siblings to play with. But then the magical moment came where his parents told him he had to prepare to become a big brother. Logan had cried of happiness and his mom and dad had laughed while they embraced him and afterwards they celebrated by taking him out for dinner.   
  
Logan couldn’t stop stroking Roman’s soft hair when he was born and he had squealed when Roman had reached out for him. It happened a few weeks later. Logan had come to the baby room, just to see him, and Roman had grabbed one of his fingers. A picture of Logan holding baby Roman for the first time was in a frame in his living room and it was something Logan couldn’t get enough of. Logan loved Roman with his whole heart and would do anything for him.   
  
Their parents raised Logan and Roman equally, but they soon noticed Logan’s intelligence and as he became older, they signed him up for spelling competitions, made sure his homework was done correctly and before the two boys realized what happened, Logan had grown into a boy that lived to study, expand his knowledge and tuck away his feelings so he wouldn’t be distracted.   
And Roman witnessed all of it. They wouldn’t play together anymore, because Logan was always studying or preparing for another competition and he barely smiled anymore.   
  
Thing got messed up when he got into high school. Puberty hit Logan like a rocket and he got taller, smarter and more distant. When Roman got his puberty, things…started to crumble. Roman often threw tantrums and became extremely selfish and dramatic. Logan was the opposite. Never showing what he felt, keeping distance from everybody and ignoring Roman when he got angry or upset.   
  
Logan never meant to do that. He was just doing what everybody expected him to do. Or at least he thought so. Little did he know that his parents lost grip on him and suffered from despair seeing their two sons growing up like that.   
They wanted what was best for the both of them, but they made a horrible mistake by pushing Logan like that.   
  
It wasn’t until the night that Roman went to a party that one of his friends hosted where he got insanely drunk. He was almost home when he got hit by a car and his parents were on a business trip together, so Logan was alone when he got a call from the police officer. When the doctors finally allowed him to see Roman, he wasn’t prepared for the things he was going to see. His brother had a bruises all over his face, hands and probably the rest of his body, a band aid around his head and left knee and an infusion was next to his bed, providing him painkillers.    
  
When Roman had woken up, the first one he asked for was Logan.   
  
His brother, seated next to his bed holding his hand the whole time, looked like a zombie. He was pale, his eyes were bloodshot and there where traces of tears on his face. They shared one look before Logan practically jumped onto him and hugged him. As soon as he felt the warm arms of his brother, Roman started crying and Logan couldn’t help but cry with him. It took a long time before they both calmed down enough to talk and when Logan started his voice was unsteady.

‘ _Roman…what happened? What did you do?’_. It wasn’t really an accusation, more like a question.   
Roman shook his head. _‘I-I don’t know. I tried to cross the street a-and I got hit by a car’._

Logan nodded. _‘We already know that. The police officer explained what happened, but I’m asking you what happened at the party you attended. The doctors said you had a high amount of alcohol in your blood’_. Logan gave him a concerned look. ‘ _Since when do you drink this much, Roman? You were always so careful and wouldn’t even look at it. And the past few weeks you changed so much. You get home late, you barely do your homework and whenever you’re home you’re angry and you barely smile…’_.   
  
Logan’s voice faltered and he looked at his hand that was intertwined with Roman’s bruised one.   
Suddenly, Roman’s face got an angry expression and he yelled: _‘you really have no idea?! Ever thought about the fact that you have a brother that misses you and_ -’, Roman tried to keep calm, but the heart monitor showed different and started beeping faster.   
  
As soon as possible, Logan pressed the emergency button and soon a doctor and nurse rushed in to check on him. Logan didn’t know what to do, but the things Roman had said made a great impact.   
  
A few days later Roman was released and was brought home by Logan. The said man was quiet and Roman could feel he was upset.   
Without saying a word, he grabbed his brother’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Logan’s face got a sad look and when they got home, they finally talked for hours and afterwards they fell asleep, Logan holding him in his arms to catch up for all the lost time. When their parents got home, they found their sons asleep on the couch and their mother cried when she woke them up.

As soon as Roman saw her, he flew into her arms, feeling like he had to show her how much he loved her, followed by his father. After all, he could’ve died and they all knew that. They ended up with the four of them on the couch, while their mother held both her sons in her arms. She apologized to Roman that they were gone while he was hospitalized and couldn’t come back earlier and to Logan for all the things they did wrong in his education.  

It was a day that changed the life of the Sanders family. And fortunately, it was a good change.

 

Back in the present, Roman rested his head on Logan’s and sighed affectionately.

_‘Lo…we can figure this out. Together. You don’t have to go through this alone. And these feelings aren’t wrong or weird at all. It’s completely normal to feel these things for another human. You’re not a robot and you never will be. I won’t let you’_.

He paused for a moment and he smiled at his older brother, who was still sniffing. Logan nodded and whispered: ‘thank you Roman. I am so grateful that I have you’. Roman squeezed his shoulder affectionately and looked his brother dead serious in his eyes.

 

_‘You do realize you’re gay, right?’_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see you (hopefully) soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is flustered because of a certain flirty boi, Patton is sad and hopelessly in love and we learn more about our favorite doggo, Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeees babeees I have risen from the darkness called writersblock. I am so sorry for taking so long, I've had a bit of a rough periode and finally there is some sunshine again! Enjoy lovely readers! <3

Virgil just got out of bed when his phone blasted a Panic! at the disco song. He frowned. Who the hell called him this early? It was barely five in the afternoon! When he saw who it was, his heart skipped a beat. Roman!   
Immediately the events of last night came back and Virgil almost started to panic again. Luckily he got a hold on himself before Patton could see him and force him to go back to bed.

His friend stayed with him the whole time and cancelled his work for that day. Luckily there was another person who could take over his job, so Patton could nurse him back to health in no time.   
Right now he was making him something to eat, so he was save for now.   
  
He inhaled and picked up. ‘ _What_ _s_ _up, prince Charming’_. He thanked heaven that his voice sounded normal and steady.   
He heard a sharp inhale before Roman said: _‘h-hey, Virgil. How are you feeling?’_. Virgil arched an eyebrow. Was he nervous? Or upset? Oh no did he do something to make him feel like that?  
  
_‘I’m oke now. My headache is almost gone and Patton is fixing some food right now. A-are you oke Roman?’._  
  
_‘I uh…I am very worried about you. I was- it’s my fault that you got that attack and I didn’t know what to do for a moment and I was scared that you would reject me and get angry and would stop hanging out with me which I wouldn’t want to happen, because I’d like to take you out with Cooper and eat some ice cream and maybe If you want go on a date and-_ ’.

Virgil tried to keep up with the man on the other side of the phone, but when he started rambling about going on dates, he knew he had to shut him up.  
  
_‘Roman!’_ , he yelled and Roman stopped for a moment. ‘ _Y-you don’t have to go on a date with me, but I thought, because last night was so much fun and we talked about so many things and you deserve someone who cares about you and-’._

‘ _ROMAN PUMP THOSE BRAKES’._

On the other side, Roman yelped. Virgil couldn’t believe his ears. Roman wanted to take him out on a date? Was he joking? No he couldn’t be, he sounded way too stressed for that.   
_‘Roman’_ , Virgil started, _‘I…you are not the cause of the panic attack alright? It happened because of my own thoughts and behavior. I panicked when you asked me over and I declined. I disappointed you and I can't stand myself when that happens. I’m a coward who can’t accept friendship and nice gestures from others’._  
  
Again Roman was silent. When he finally spoke up, his voice sounded strong and confident. _‘Virgil, you didn’t disappoint me in the slightest. I was already happy that you would like to meet Cooper. And you are definitely not a coward. You might have that idea about yourself, but in my eyes I see a strong guy that doesn’t know about his hidden talents and the fair beauty he has’._  
  
Virgil tried to muffle his voice, but he couldn’t help the strangled sound that escaped. _‘Virgil?’_ , Roman asked alarmed.   
Virgil started crying again and Patton rushed in, but this time Virgil signed him that he was alright and gave him a watery smile.

‘ _It’s fine, Roman. I just…I’m not used to hearing those things from someone else except Patton. I…I’m just a huge mess right now and I have no idea what to do with you. You are…way to kind’.  
  
_ Roman smiled and Virgil could hear it. He practically saw him with that blinding smile and his warm eyes roaming over him. ‘ _Get used to it then, Brooding Angel, because I’m not planning on stopping any time soon’_.

Patton could hear the conversation and for one moment he thought he needed to help Virgil, but when he saw the look in his eyes, he knew it was alright and he left the room to get back to his cooking before it could burn.

After ten minutes Virgil walked in, looking much better than when Patton had found him. He had a slight blush on his cheeks and Patton couldn’t figure out if it happened because of the phone call or the sleep he finally got.

‘ _How was Roman? Did he say anything about last night?_ ’, he asked, trying to sound casual, but failing.  
Virgil ducked his head, but Patton saw the blush becoming more visible and he couldn’t help but laugh.

‘ _Now now Vee, stop hiding and start talking. What did Roman say to make you blush like that?’_.   
_‘It’s nothing’_ , he answered, but the smile said otherwise. Patton turned around to grab two plates with some small pancakes and fresh banana, knowing that he shouldn’t push his best friend to talk.

They sit down on the small couch and Virgil starts Netflix without saying anything, knowing that Patton is burning with curiosity to hear about his “wild” night. He can feel his eyes on him and he snorts.

‘ _Pat…you’re getting on my nerves bud’_ , the emo guy says softly. Patton cleared his throat. _‘Sorry’_ , he replied dryly and took a bite of the food. _‘I just...wonder what happened last night...’_. Virgil rolled his eyes. _‘Fine’_ , he says, ‘ _but you better sit back and listen. It’s a long story’…._

  
  


It was a sunny Sunday morning when Roman and Patton were walking with Cooper through the park, both occupied by their own thoughts. Roman was thinking about Logan and Virgil. Especially Virgil. He wondered how the emo guy was doing. Patton was just thinking about what Cooper was thinking. And a bit about Logan. A lot. But he wouldn’t admit it. He sighed softly which made Roman look at him.

‘ _What_ _is bothering you,_ _buddy?’_ , Roman says with a small smile. He could see something was bothering him. Probably his brother.

‘ _It’s nothing Ro’_ , Patton replies curtly. Roman growls softly and stops walking. _‘Patton look at me’_ , he commands. Patton kept his eyes stubbornly on the very interesting looking ground. Roman taps his foot on the ground. _‘Pat!’_ , he barkes, this time getting the said man’s attention. ‘ _It’s Logan, isn’t it?’_ , he asks softly.

Patton bites his lip and nods. Roman sighed. He unleashed Cooper, giving him time to socialize with the other dogs (something he loved doing) and then turned to Patton, pulling the man into an embrace. _‘I know it’s hard on you Patton. I can see it. But I think I have a plan’._

Patton gives him an unsure look, while Roman smirks. Oh yeah!

  
  


‘ _I believe it’s done now’_ , Patton comments while eyeing the hot plate where a fresh load of cookies was cooling down. _‘Now we just have to wait for a moment before we can put them in the box’_. Roman entered his kitchen with Cooper trailing behind him.

‘ _Dear me, it smells delicious in here. Remind me again why you fell for my brother instead of me? I could definitely date someone who bakes these amazing cookies’._ Roman sniffed and his face got a delighted expression. Patton giggled and playfully hit his shoulder. ‘ _Because you already have Virgil, remember?’_. The fanciful man sighed and sat down on a kitchen chair.

‘ _I don’t have him Pat...we are barely friends. There is no way I’m able to date him already’._ Patton nodded and smirked. _‘Not yet. From the stories you both told me it won’t last long’_. Cooper gave a loud bark, almost as if he was agreeing with his former caretaker.

Patton sat down on the other side of the table, scratching the white cloud behind his ears. The dog closed his eyes in delight, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Roman smiled upon seeing the two and suddenly asked: _‘how long have you know_ _n_ _Cooper?’._

Patton looked up and thought for a second. _‘Well...Cooper was barely an adult when they brought him in. I believe ten months. He is now three, so that makes it more than two years’_.

Roman nodded. _‘What was he like when he arrived?’_. Patton closed his eyes. He recalled the memory of meeting Cooper.

 

_It had been a very cold winter day. Everybody was wearing double layers and boots while taking care of all the animals. Dogs had to go out three times a day, some of them needed training and not to forget all the cleaning that had to be done. Patton was outside and blew some warm air in his hands to make them stop from dying._

‘ _Patton! We have a new dog here! Quickly, come help me’, he heard on of his co-workers yell and he immediately sprung into action. A small, white dog was carried out of the van and into the warm building. He looked dead, it’s lifeless body being carried by the guy who had found him. They brought him to the veterinary room_ _and multiple people, including Patton, started to make preparations for an intense rescue operation._

_They ingested an infusion with warm sugar water to make sure the dog wouldn’t die of a low blood sugar._ _The warmth of the liquid would also help to get the body temperature faster back to normal. The dog felt extremely cold and Patton could feel the anger raging through him. Who would this kind of thing to this little pupper? He had a thick coat, but he was suffering from malnutrition._

_An infrared lamp was placed above the dog, providing it warmth for a faster recovery. If it wasn’t too late. The dog didn’t respond at all and after an hour the team gave up. Everybody except Patton._ _He kept rubbing the dogs body to stimulate the blood and heartbeat._

_Many colleagues came to say that it was no use, but Patton ignored them. He had a strong feeling he could save the dog. He was special.  
In the end only Valerie had jumped in to help him. She had taken over when he became to tired and had to sit down. _

_Patton almost lost hope when the dog finally gave a small response. He slowly started to move his paws and let out a soft whine. ‘_ _Oh my goodness Val! Look, he’s gaining consciousness!’, Patton yelled. Valerie immediately run towards the table and gasped. ‘Oh Patton! We did it!’, she answered with tears in her eyes and they spontaneously grabbed each other for a hug._

_Soon, many colleagues had stormed in to see the miracle with their own eyes. Patton and Valerie had gotten many compliments and apologies from them, but Patton barely paid attention to it. He was extremely thankful that the dog had survived._

_It had taken a couple of weeks before Cooper was fully recovered, but when he was, Patton and he were head over heels for each other. He made sure to play with him every day, take care of his fur, feed him and say goodbye with a big kiss every time he was done with his shift._

_It didn’t take long before the first couple came in and adopted him. They were wealthy and looked very rich. Patton didn’t like it to say goodbye to Cooper and Cooper also didn’t like it. He howled and cried and Patton had seen him leave with his heart shattered._

_A week later he was brought back. Apparently he had destroyed a lot in the house and the woman was beyond pissed. Patton was celebrating._

_It went on for a while, people adopting him and bringing him back because it was too much work, he wasn’t doing anything or his fur was too hard to keep it clean. And every time Patton had waited with open arms. Until the day Roman and Logan had walked into their lives._

_It was clear to Patton that Cooper loved them, since he behaved and reacted very positive to his new home. Plus, Patton got to see hem frequently and that made it all a hundred times better. Their friendship couldn't be broken._

  


Roman had listened in aw to Patton telling his story and when he was done, the fanciful man wiped away his tears and basically jumped Patton. _‘You are such a blessing, Pat’,_ he said, his voice raw with emotion. _‘And I will never break the two of you up. From now on, you are part of the family’._

Patton swallowed and hugged him back. _‘I simply did my work, Ro. But thank you. I’ll gladly accept you invitation to_ _join your family_ _’._

They let go of each other and Roman smirked. _‘Ready to make a certain nerd fall in love with you?’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeekkk what is the Great Plan™ of Patton and Roman? Find out in the next chapter where we will meet a certain-   
> NOPE. Not giving any spoilers.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. I love you guys!!


End file.
